Marauders and the Bronze Trio
by Emilia Blake
Summary: Andraste Nott lived a life before she gave birth to her son, Theo. She raised hell, made outlandish friends, and loved a boy who was as loyal as a dog. How did a Slytherin girl who's best friend was a mudblood and her lover a blood traitor end up marrying one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters?
1. Chapter 1

Theo hadn't expected the summons. He grimaced as he looked at the letter from Azkaban. The summons from the minster.

"What shall I reply with, Master Nott?" Saffron asked, wrapping his little fingers into his jacket.

"Don't worry, Saffron. Get back to your wife and children," he told the House Elf, "I'll deal directly with the minister myself."

Saffron nodded, not meeting the blue gaze of his master, "Good night, Master Nott."

Theo rubbed his face, annoyed, as he looked around the ancient study he could never bring warmth to. Of course Hermione Granger would find a reason to have him go see his father. Why wouldn't she? She'd been the most fascinated when the photos of his mother with Lily Potter were found in Snape's old rooms. Not to mention how fascinated Potter had been. He'd worked directly for Hermione for years now. He knew when she found something to sink her teeth into she was as relentless as a Niffler looking for gold.

He could hear her all over again, the same conversation from the week before playing in his head.

_"Don't you want to know more about your mum?"_

_"I know all I want to know about my mother, thank-you, Mrs. Weasley," he'd said to distract her, knowing she hated being referred to as just her husband's wife._

_She ruffled, but glared, "Theodore Nott, stop trying to distract me!"_

_He snorted, "And stop trying to manipulate me_, Minister_. We_ both_ know you just want me to find out what I can because it helps your auror friend."_

_"You and Harry might actually be able to be good friends. Your mothers looked right chummy in those photos with Snape!"_

He sighed, he wouldn't know. His mother had died from a curse right before his eighth. And he'd never been able to get into her apartments. No one had been since the moment she'd gasped her last breath. Every room in her area of the Nott Mansion had sealed itself off. He remembered watching his father for months after she died pacing in front of the main door, trying every spell and dark curse he knew.

And what he knew about his mother was that she'd been just as regal, just as elegant, and just as ruthless as Narcissa Malfoy.

He sighed and wrote his response to Hermione.

_I'll be there in the morning. You better be right. -TSN_

* * *

He walked through the doors of Azkaban, Harry Potter leading the way through. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this was. He knew Potter was here for one reason and one reason only, to find out about his mother.

He hated to break it to the half-blood, Theo's father had barely known his wife before they married. It would hardly be likely if he had anything to offer about Lily Potter. Potter looked at him before they entered the chamber.

"Remember, don't touch him...You know, you don't have to talk to him," Harry started.

Theo snorted, putting his hands into his pockets, nonchalantly, "Don't worry about me, Potter. William Nott can't do anything without his wand. He's always been a coward."

Potter looked at him, surprise in his emerald green eyes. Theo shrugged, Potter didn't need to know that from the ages of eight to fourteen his father abused him. He didn't need to know that once Theo realized his father was scared of him life had gotten a lot better for the former-Slytherin.

He handed over his wand and headed inside. The part of him that was still a child froze, but then he relaxed. Nott had no power here anymore.

William took in his son, but instead of the hatred and anger he usually felt when he looked into his ocean blue eyes he felt bittersweet anticipation. Every day brought him closer to an afterlife with the identical copies of those eyes.

"You look like her," he growled, "Almost disgustingly so. You've always looked just like her. Every bloody feature. You acted just like her. Mimicked that aristocratic yet wild air. Even when I tried to beat her out there she was in your every movement. Like a virus. A curse. A disease. She must have cursed me when she died. Having your there like a fucking ghost."

Theo hid the pain he felt at once again, hearing how much his father hated him.

"How sentimental. But, as I recall I wasn't the one who got her killed," Theo replied, coldly, sitting across from him, "After you found out he killed her was it fear that made you loyal? Or did you love your lost friend?"

Nott glared, "I swore to her I wouldn't let you become a Death Eater. I failed her in every way where you came in, but I kept that promise. Even if that meant returning to the Dark Lord's side."

Theo sighed, "I'm done talking about this. How do I get into her apartments?"

The elder Nott snorted, pushing his gray hair out of his face, "I've been trying to since she died. Do you think if I knew how to get in there I wouldn't all ready be inside it?"

Theo growled, of course he wasted his time. He went to rise, but the senior Nott tossed a Daily Prophet between them.

"So, Advisor to the Minster of Magic, taking orders from Boy-Who-Lived and the little Mudblood Draco was infatuated with?" he said, conversationally.

Theo twitched, "Don't call her that. She's a better witch than most of the pureblood witches. Not to mention, my wife loves her like a sister."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for them. Mudbloods. Your mother had one too. Especially for Potter's mother," William said acerbically, "Your mother also had a soft spot for Potter's father and friends. Especially that blood-traitor, Black. It was beautiful to make your mother think it was him who killed her best friend."

Theo snorted, raising a brow, "You're pathetically transparent. You think if she didn't tell you she told Sirius Black?"

"Your mother had a life before me, Theodore. She enjoyed hanging around with the wrong sort and it got her into trouble," he growled, "I wouldn't put it past her to hide that past in her rooms. There must be a reason she went to Azkaban to see him. I find it odd that Potter doesn't know your mother's role in their lives. Don't you wonder what they had to hide? Or the reason why her friends would abandon her as soon as she married me? Your mother played with mudbloods and blood traitors, but she knew her place was amongst the purebloods. Our kind."

"What would she have given to him then?" he growled.

"A ring from their youth. An ugly onyx thing with the Black crest on it," he replied, casually, "It's the only thing your mother never let me touch. The one thing she would have returned to him. She wore it every day."

Theo noted how angry that made his father.

"You're still upset with her," he murmured.

"I didn't deserve her. And she never let me forget it," he muttered, "Even when she tried."

Theo nodded, "I'll come visit soon."

William shrugged, "Do what you'd like, Theodore. You always have."

Theo walked out and eyed Potter.

"You live in Black's old home, right?" he asked, for the first time, slightly anxious.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, all of the family's things I've had moved."

"Can you find that ring?" he wondered.

"Yeah...I'll have Kreacher look...He can always find them."

Theo nodded slowly, "Just drop it off when you get it. And I'll give you anything I find out about our mums."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was finally going to get some answers. "Thank you, Nott."

Instead of replying Theo took his wand and apparated back to his home, sensing the blood wards bending for him. Isobel popped her head out of the living room and frowned.

"You looked stressed out," she murmured.

He sighed and kissed his wife's lips, "Mistress Nott, you have no idea."

She frowned and caressed the creases on his forehead.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Katrina and Garret are in bed. The twins are out with Scorpius and Ryder," she replied.

He nodded, "Good, good."

"Did you find anything out?" she asked.

He shrugged, "We'll see in a few hours."

He paced round and round the hall in front of his mother's apartments. Her letter from when she died in his hand. He read it again, resting against the door.

_My Dearest Theo,_

_I'm watching you now, my beautiful blue eyed prince. And lovey, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight off this curse. What am I going to do without you? I worry every day on what will happen to you, but I know I shouldn't. You are a strong and bright boy. You are not the sheep being led to slaughter you are the wolf hiding amongst the shepherds._

_That gives me such comfort in the days to come. My sweet prince, know that I love you. I love you so much, Theodore. You are the best thing I have ever made and I will always be proud of you. I would give anything to watch you grow into the great man you will no doubt be. But, I will never regret giving up my life to make sure you will always be your own man._

_Theo, remember, always think for yourself. Do not let others dictate who you are and who you will aspire to be. You have the potential to be a wave for change. The potential to influence those around you. And remember that manipulating sheep is beneath you. Hurting injured beasts is beneath your elegant strength. You are _my_ son. And my son does not need the validation of others to know that he is a king amongst men. A knight amongst gentlemen. A warrior amongst politicians. Your blood is as old and as pure as magic. Help foster the beauty of magic and never let it fade. For without magic we lose our connection to the earth and lose ourselves._

_I love you, Theo. I will always be here for you._

_-Always and forever, Mummy_

He sat there thinking on his mother as a crack resounded through the house and in front of him stood an ugly, ancient house elf.

"Welcome to Nott Mansion, Kreacher," he said, happily, hiding the anxiety he felt.

Kreacher bowed, his nose almost touching the ground, "Kreacher lives to serve the noble blood. Kreacher lives to serve Miss Rowle. She loved Kreacher and was kind to Kreacher."

He reached out, an onyx ring gleaming in his hand. Theo took it and caressed the jewel and the ring shuddered, words appearing on the inside. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he breathed, stalking away from the House Elf to stand before the door, before reciting, "In our Darkness and our Light our love lives."

The hiss of a seal slowly breaking free sounded and he gasped. The door slowly swung open and he almost dropped to the floor as he felt her. For the first time since he was eight years old, he smelled her. The overwhelming scent of sage, lavender and old parchment wafted out at him as he entered.

He walked in, tears in his eyes as he imagined her at the small desk, looking over her spectacles at him, both amused and loving. It was like her ghost was everywhere. He took a turn around the parlor his mother used as a study more than anything else. Everything was exactly as he remembered it.

He smiled, caressing her signature at the end of a small note with a vial resting on it.

_Welcome, my little prince. Watch the memory I've left for you. -Mummy_

He hesitated as he opened up the cabinet directly behind him. He remembered the marble pensieve his mother kept there. He eyed the other memories lining the back wall of the cabinet, but pulled back. He rubbed his chin before pouring the contents into the pensieve.

"Don't be a coward now, Nott." he growled.

He sank into the memory, he was in the same room as he was in now, but this time it was day and his mother was in the seat behind him. He moved and stood behind the chair directly across the desk. His mother's memory laughed nervously.

"This feels really rather ridiculous," she murmured, "but here goes". She moved her piercing blue gaze up to where she assumed Theo would be standing and he adjusted himself so he could feel as though she were looking at him. She looked beautiful, if not a bit thin and he assumed this was when she first realized she would be dying soon.

""Hello, sweet boy," she breathed, her voice filled with emotion making the slight Scottish accent she had stronger, "If you're watching this I've moved on and you've found the key in a very unlikely place. I don't mean to keep meself-myself - so distant from you, but if I know your Da like I know I do he hasn't shared that bloody painting with you at all. I wanted this place to be just for you. I didn't want your father to change any of my memories or hide any of my secrets because I think it's important to know your Mam. And know what it is that led to me being cursed. And why, if that disgusting beast of a man, Thomas Riddle, comes back I never want you to be a Death Eater. Take your time through all of this. My memories are in this cabinet. And there's so many photos and dairies. Maybe Severus will help you look through all of this? He is your godfather after all. Unless your father got to him too. Get to know me, Lovey. Because sadly I won't be there for when ye need me most. And Theo? I love you. More than you can ever imagine."

The memory faded and Theo looked back at all the memories. He walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb anything more as he locked the door behind him. Kreacher still stood in the hall and he realized the poor House Elf was waiting for orders. "I'm sorry, Kreacher. Please, feel free to head out. And tell Potter I expect him here bright and early tomorrow to help me go through all of this. It's not just my Mum, it's his too."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a crack and Theo stared back at the door, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**A/N: **This fic blossomed from years of wanting to go back and play with the story lines of the Mauraurders but not really knowing how. But, I've been rereading the books and other fics lately and I know this is a long chapter, but bear with me while I build this story.


	2. Year 1

**Year 1:**

**Friday, 10 September 1971**

Andraste Rowle got out of the luxurious muggle vehicle her father preferred when they were in the muggle cities. She looked around, fixing her dress as her two elder brothers pushed out behind her. She smiled up at the both of them, amused that they'd been forced into their school robes all ready. She smirked up at them as their Mother and Father also stepped out. Their driver shutting the door behind them.

"Wait here," the older Rowle commanded, his aristocratic accent crisp as he took his place in front of his children. A young squib maid and House Elf quickly gathered the luggage of all three siblings.

Soairse Rowle looked at her three children, coming forward to help Andraste into her robes, her eyes narrowed at the older boys.

"Keep an eye on yer sister," she commanded, her highland accent unmistakable, "Keep her out of trouble and away from all those nasty heathen boys."

The two older boys nodded in understanding.

"Aye, Mam," Ardan grumbled. His father shot him a glare and the young Rowle straightened his back,but kept his gaze lowered.

"It's her ferst year at 'Ogwarts," Mrs. Rowle chastised, "I'll not be havin' her come back all saddened an' upset. Do ye hear me, boys?"

The two nodded, not actually upset in the slightest to be keeping an eye on their younger sister. They were more put out by their mother's lack of faith in them. But, of course, they weren't anything like her prized Aedan.

They walked through King's Cross to Platform 9 3/4 and she could hear Mrs. Rowle continue her lecture at the two older Rowle boys. She giggled, holding onto her father's hand, he as always was quiet and stoic.

"Mam's a bit..." she started, but then saw the glint in her father's eye. He'd gotten her a diction tutor over the summer. He said a man wouldn't want to marry a country girl. She blushed and started again, "Mum's a bit fussy today."

He chuckled, "Yes, she is. It's not every day she sends her sweet little Kneazle away."

She smiled brightly, "Speaking of, were we able to allow Dian to be my familiar?"

"Yes, but remember, that's a northern custom. Familiars are not real. He is your pet cat. Do not tell the other children he is a Kneazle. And for the love of everything do not under any circumstances talk about your mother's northern customs. The Macnair's old customs will not be followed in by my daughter."

She gave a sharp nod. "Of course, Father."

He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head as they stood waiting for the muggles to hurry by. Together the five of them followed by their staff pushed across to the platform.

Andraste looked around, excitedly. The platform was filled with other children. She giggled, ready to hop onto the train.

"Andy, stay close!" her mother called.

She nodded, and wandered back, watching all the kids around her. She noted a small wizard boy with a beautiful redhead running onto the train together. She turned and watched as she noted two boys standing together with a House Elf and two young parents. She was amused, realizing that one had the Black crest all over his trunks, but the other, with his messy black hair did not. Her shimmering blue gaze moved up to a group of boys coming toward her brothers.

"I think I'm going to go find a seat, Papa," she murmured.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Be good, Andraste."

"We love ye," her mother murmured, her voice filled with emotion, "My sweet gurl. Ye show'em how fierce and powerful ye are, my little kneazle."

She hugged her mother tightly before climbing onto the train, happily wandering through the corridors, dodging students as she moved. She opened a compartment and sat close to the door, letting Dian out of his cage. The kneazle wrapped himself around her, purring quietly. She pet under his chin and sighed, looking out the window. The door to the compartment opened and a gangly boy with shaggy light brown hair and light green eyes wandered in.

Dian hissed and quickly hurried back into his cage. Andraste let out a giggle and shut the door on his cage. She looked up at the tall boy and he blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, "I was looking for an empty car. I don't feel well."

"Sit down. This is probably the most empty cart you'll find. A few hours together won't make a difference." she called.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced quietly.

"Andraste Rowle," she responded, before pulling a book out of her bag.

* * *

Andraste had barely spoken to anyone since they were gathered across into the great hall. No...she was happier to simply people watch. Amusement coiled through her as she watched the muggle-borns cluster together awkwardly. The more talkative children rambling on and on about everything they saw. Pureblood children and half-bloods stood around talking to children they'd grown up close to, keeping to their childhood friends. As she watched she missed the two whispering children that ran right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice called.

Andraste turned and looked back to the girl, amused. Up close, she could see the fear and sadness in the girl's almond shaped green gaze.

"It's quite all right," she replied, her voice regal, and elegant, surprising the boy behind her. He tugged her back gently.

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" he asked.

Andraste ignored him and smiled at the girl, "I'm Andraste Rowle."

"Lily...Lily Evans," the girl stammered, "I really am sorry."

"Who's your little house-elf?" she said, cruelly, but only because she didn't like the way he watched her.

"House-elf?" Lily asked.

"Oh! You're muggle-born! How quaint." Andraste replied to that, "And you?"

"I'm not a house-elf," he growled.

"Clearly," Andraste shot back.

"Severus Pr-Snape," he growled.

"Well, Severus, I'm sure Lily can handle on her own who she wants to talk to."

He ruffled at that and she smirked. "What house do you both hope to get into?"

"Slytherin," he said, puffing his chest out.

He said it as though he spoke for both of them, but Andraste waited, patiently, looking at Lily expectantly.

"I don't know. I just want to like where I go," Lily replied, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Andraste smiled, looking back, "Well, each house has its merits. I'm sure whatever house you get into you'll do brilliantly in it."

"And what about you?" Severus demanded.

"When my Mam came she was in Ravenclaw. My father in Slytherin. My brothers have all been in Slytherin, so I'm sure either will do. Like I said, each house has their own merits. It won't make my family love me less if I were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Slytherin's own sister married a Gryffindor. There's nothing wrong with where you get placed," she replied, with a shrug.

Lily gave her a thankful look. She'd been so worried about disappointing Severus.

Before they could keep talking they were ushered into the Great Hall. She watched and took note of each person as they were sorted before she heard her name.

"Rowle, Andraste."

She walked up and sat down, the Sorting Hat murmuring in her ear, "Interesting. Very interesting. A thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw would enjoy that. But, what is this ferocious bravery? A lion's heart, but your tactics slippery. Are you naturally sweet? Or is this softness false?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't think it would be so hard to sort me."

"A snake's tongue. I don't think you'd fit in any other house," it mused, before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

She rose to her feet and sat between her older brothers.

* * *

She hated brooms. She grimaced at it as Madame Hooch continued to coach them. She watched the Black boy and the Potter boy fly across the grounds. She held onto her broom firmly, watching Snape struggle to help the young Evans girl.

The Potter boy walked over and quickly helped the Evans girl, who smiled brightly up at him. She smirked, watching Snape tense and move away from the redhead.

She kept her amusement hidden as she came to stand beside Snape.

"She's going to get more friends, Severus," she teased, "You really can't control it all."

Snape glared at her and she smirked, "See you in potions, Sev!"

* * *

Potions with Slughorn was clearly annoying for both Severus and Andraste. They rolled their eyes as he drawled on and on about all the famous wizards he knew.

Beside her Snape was slowly starting the potion, editing it as he went along.

"Mr. Snape, please refrain from moving ahead," Slughorn commanded

Andraste hated the way Slughorn spoke to Snape and her lips twitched slowly into a snarl.

"I've seen you doodling in class, Snape, you know more about potions than you let on," she murmured, "Want to be my partner for the school year? We could make something that knocks Slughorn on his fat arse."

"You want to be seen with Snivellus?" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, you daft dolt, why wouldn't I want to be seen with the smartest boy in potions?"

He nodded, his lips twitching slightly. She looked through her own notebook and handed it to him with all her notes. "Maybe we can swap notes?"

He grinned, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Lily was wiping tears off her cheeks, worrying her hands in the toilets. Andraste walked in, laughing and talking with Elena Goyle. She stopped and Goyle sneered.

Lily caught sight of them and ran into the nearest stall. Goyle smirked.

"Want to tease the little mudblood?" Elena asked.

Andraste shook her head, her mother's words in her ear, _People should be respected no matter their blood. What binds us is the pity that not all creatures can have magic._

"Let's get out of here, Goyle," she announced, her regal tone firm, "I'd rather not waste my time with dirty blood."

Goyle grumbled under her breath, her cheeks turning red. Andraste smiled to herself. Good, the girl should be rightfully shamed. She headed out and made an excuse, turning back and going back into the restroom.

"Are you okay?" she called.

Lily stepped out, her face as red as her hair, "I...I got my first mensies...I...I've..."

Andraste's face softened. She hadn't talked to Lily since their first day. She knew from Severus that she'd been having a rough go of things because of their friendship.

"Don't you have any friends in Gryffindor that could help with this?" she said, gently.

She shook her head, "They give me a wide berth."

Andraste shook her head, sadly. She waved her wand, muttering a menstrual spell.

"It'll keep the blood vanished, for now. Use the same spell and think of somewhere you want the blood to go. You can't stop your monthly friend, but it'll help. I got mine at the beginning of the year. It's quite annoying. If you want, I also have potions for cramps if you get them?" Andraste explained.

Tears spilled down Lily's face and Andraste shifted uncomfortably. "Please, stop crying."

"Thank you, Andras-Andla-," Lily said, trying to remember her first name.

"Andy," she replied, "Just call me 'Andy', Evans. I know my name is quite the mouthful. Come on, let's get you out of these dirty robes and go get some sweets from the kitchens."

Lily sniffled and looked up at her confused, "Why are you helping me? I'm just a...a...muggleborn."

Andy shrugged, "And? You're a person, Lily. People inherently deserve respect. I wasn't going to just let you wallow in your own filth in a toilet."

Lily giggled at that, "Thank you, again. You're pretty nice for a Slytherin."

"Says the girl who's best mate _is_ in Slytherin," Andy replied, rolling her eyes, giggling softly.

She stood up and reached down for her hand, "Come on, Lily Evans. Let me show you that not all of us are surly and savage."

Lily frowned, taking her hand, "Don't call him that."

"It's better than 'Snivellus'. I thought _we_ were cruel, but you, Gryffindors are ruthless." she teased.

Lily smirked, "I guess we'll learn a lot from each other."


	3. Yr 4: A Raven and A Werewolf

Second year and third passed for Andraste Nott as Theo read and watched his mother's memories. Sometimes it was with Draco, other times while he was with his family, and on other occasions Potter

He was surprised by the woman in the pages and in the memories. She was wild and fiercely protective of her friends. She was proud and inclusive. But, inherently sweet and warm-hearted. Innocent in a way most Slytherins weren't. But, he also got to see the side of her that was vindictive and cruel. Calculating and harsh. She was dangerous. Everyone underestimated her because she was sweet. Just like they'd always underestimated him for being quiet most of the time and a goofball the rest.

He flicked through the current diary, amused to realize she and Lily bonded over their dislike of Potter and Black and their love of learning. But, there was a friendship between her and Lupin. He'd been surprised by how much she worried about him. And the friendship with Severus was formed out of a fascination from his mother's end.

Harry walked in, "Hey, your House Elf let me in. Where did we leave off?"

Theo waved to the Penseive. "End of third year. My mum's been talking about her weird coming of age party."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I read that."

Theo poured the memory, "Ready?"

Harry nodded and they fell into the memory.

* * *

**Summer Solstice**

Andy was excited as her mother led her to one of the fairy circles. She'd always wanted to be inside one. They were filled with raw magic and reality was different here. Whereas she'd been freezing in the breeze of a coming storm the fairy circle was warm and filled with light. She was dressed in a white gossamer gown, her shoulders bared to the full moon. Her hair fell in waves around her and she looked around shyly at the witches gathered in a light circle.

"Blessings, sisters. We gather here today on this solstice for the rites of witch-hood for Andraste Rowle," her grandmother, Ariehn Macnair, called out.

"Merry meet," the circle called, the excitement in the air palpable.

"A week ago we gave Andraste a riddle and a task. Have ye competed it, my child?" Ariehn asked.

Andraste nodded, pulling a silver necklace out of her bodice. It swung with a bright blue stone hanging from it.

"I cast out evil, but feed the soul. I've held many lifetimes, but lie cold as stone," she recited, "I've been charged by witches grand and small, but come from the darkness to be uncovered...It's the turquoise necklace from the Rowle family. The stone has been charmed to protect the witch that wears it and anyone she gives it to. Once the owner dies it returns to its place in the Rowle family crypt where it stays with the first Rowle wife."

Soairse raised her chin, pride shining in her dark brown eyes. Ariehn smiled, "Good job, Andraste. Prepare the altar."

Andraste moved forward and placed the representation of the elements all around the altar, shouting up to the sky. "I ask the gods of old and new to enter this circle of blessings. I ask the spirits of this realm to witness my start into the anew."

Ariehn walked around Andraste, casting a ring of fire around the girl.

"In this fire burns away your childhood," she called, "And in its place burns the warmth of a mother and the burn of a woman scorned."

Andraste nodded, and walked through the fire, the flames singeing her hair and dress. Some of the women behind her came forward, forcing her down into the dirt beneath her, covering her in the filth of the land. Ariehn raised her to her knees.

"In this dirt you strip all thoughts of innocence," she shouted, "And in the dirty path you'll see the darkness of the realm, but also where the light lives within it."

She pushed her into the small lake directly in front of the altar. Andraste pulled herself out, coughing and spewing.

"And in the water you cleanse away childish hurt. In its place will be the cool indifference of a strong woman. No longer will you feel yourself drowning in expectation."

Her mother stepped forward and stripped her down. Andy shivered hard as she spoke, "And when you feel the loneliness of being out in the cold, remember that a roaring wind can also be a calming breeze. And remember that which ever you choose the world will bend and sway for you."

And together the women called, "Yours is the skill of the Fairy Woman, Yours is the virtue of Brighid, Yours is the generosity of Danu, ever-flowing, Yours is the bounty of Boann, Yours is the beauty of Emir, Yours is the tenderness of Airmed, Yours is the courage of Macha, Yours is the charm of Fand of the wave."

"You are Darkness and hatred and rage," Ariehn said, cupping her face in her hands, "Yet you are beauty, joy, and kindness."

"You are woman and witch," Soairse finished, kissing her daughter's forehead, "From bairn to lass to witch. May the gods bless thee."

"Blessed be!" the women shouted.

Ariehn clapped her hands happily and smiled back at Andraste, "Now, my sweet, the next step in your coming of age. We, Macnairs have a tradition to become animagi on this night. Are ye ready, Andraste Rowle?"

Andy nodded, "Aye, Gran."

She'd prepared for this, repeating the steps of her spell and then the making of the potion for the last two months.

"The storm is startin' out of the circle, Ariehn," Brigid called.

"Lead the way," Ariehn called to Andraste.

Andy kept herself bared as she stepped out of the fairy circle, its atmosphere keeping everything contained, and back into the moors. Lightning flashed all around her as thunder crashed and rain slammed against her skin. She ached to run back into the safety of the fairy circle, but she knew that every witch in their family had to do this.

She gripped her wand tightly and pointed it to her heart, trying to calm the shaking in her hand, "Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus."

As the spell slammed through her she doubled over in pain, but she'd done it. As she lost consciousness she knew she'd done it.

* * *

**Slughorn's Office**

**Beginning Of Term**

**4th Year**

Andy hurried up to Slughorn's office, the owl she'd received panicked her. She knocked on the door to the professor's office. Dumbledore opened the door and smiled, sagely, down at the young witch.

"Yes, professor?" she asked, gently.

"Come in, Miss Rowle," he called.

She slowly walked in to see Slughorn trying to entice a familiar boy into drinking a potion.

"Lupin?" she asked, gently.

He swung around to look at her, his eyes wide with fear. He looked feverish and his eyes were the wrong color. Her heart ached as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're a werewolf," she breathed, the feeling of her brother, Aedan coming home with the same look in his eyes flashing in her mind.

"Your family has dealt with quite the blow with young Aedan, but he's lived a remarkable life. Not many know about his little sickness," Dumbledore said, quietly, "So, I'm sure you're well-versed on how to coax a werewolf in mid-turn to take their medicine and move to their hiding place without a problem, yes? I'm afraid young Mr. Lupin has come here too late."

She nodded slowly, moving toward Remus. Her heart ached for his pain. He flinched away and she pulled back.

She bit her lip, thinking about her mother and when her brother got that frightened look in his eyes. She sang in Gaelic. The witch's song slowly calmed Remus and he let her get close enough to touch him. She cupped his cheek and took the potion from Slughorn.

"It taste like rubbish," she murmured, gently, keeping her cadence to the soft song as she spoke, "But, the pain is worse. Come on, Remus. Be brave."

Lupin slowly drank it, keeping his eyes trained on hers. She smiled, petting his hair back. He groaned in pain, dropping the vial.

"I'm sorry," he grunted.

"It's okay, lovey," she murmured, "There are spells to clean that right up. Let's go hide for a while. Okay?"

He frowned, "I'll be all alone again."

"Not tonight," she murmured, petting his hair back.

"I won't let you get hurt!" he barked, his eyes going wild again.

She shushed him again, petting his face gently. "Aye, sweet laddie, calm yerself. I'll be fine. I'll be too high fer ye to catch me. But, ye won't be alone."

"What does that mean?" Slughorn asked, breaking the calm as a growl came from deep in Remus's throat. She shot a glare at the idiot professor before meeting the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. As though he all ready knew her secret.

"Your grandmother is Ariehn Macnair, correct? I'm sure she taught you a thing or two," he chuckled.

She nodded, "I'll accompany Remus tonight and every full moon, if he'd like. We can tell the others that we're working on a project for Professor Slughorn. An advanced potion," she quickly suggested.

"What do you say, Horace? Is that plausible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, besides Mr. Snape, Miss Rowle is the only other person capable of an advanced class at this stage," he said, scratching the back of his head, "She'll do well on her O.W.L.s next year I'm sure. But, Mr. Lupin?"

"He's my assistant. He doesn't need to understand an advanced potion to help me make one," she said, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, can we hurry this along? The potion doesn't stop Lupin from turning. It just helps him not kill us."

"Then it's decided," Dumbledore clapped, "Let's get you and Mr. Lupin out of here."

* * *

Being cooped up with Remus Lupin the first two months of school for a night had been odd at first. He howled and bit into his own arm. She now knew where all the stories about the Shrieking Shack had come from.

She'd beat her wings and croaked whenever he did this until she realized she could come down in her animagus form and sit near him.

He'd watch her curiously then by morning he'd be fine, but sickly looking once more. He'd curl up in a ball and she'd transform back, covering him up with a blanket as they waited for Filch to come get them.

But, she was glad they'd become good friends through it all. As the third full moon of the year came and went Remus watched her sheepishly as they walked through the corridors.

"So, a raven?" he asked, finally.

She nodded, "Yeah, you don't really get to pick your form. It's like the spell and potion work together to find out what your personality is and it turns you inside out."

"My mates have been trying to figure out how to do it, but I've read about it and it seems pretty dangerous. I wish they wouldn't want to." he said quietly.

She looked at the scars on his arms,"It'd be nice though. It's better than doing this to yourself."

She gently touched each of the marks and her voice grew think with sadness, her accent coming out. "Isnae-It isn't fair."

"Hey," he said gently, wiping a lone tear that moved down her cheek, "I didn't reckon you for such a softy, Rowle."

She rolled her eyes, "I just don't like to see people suffer for no reason."

"You're a good person, Rowle. Thank you," he said gently.

They stood together outside before heading for the great hall and Andy smiled up at him, "Nah, you just haven't pissed me off yet."

They laughed and he smiled, "I can see why Evans hangs out with you. You're not so bad for a Slytherin. We all thought you were for sure going to be like all the other purebloods."

She shrugged, "I don't really see things that way. I like the people I like. Blood status aside we're all just people who can do magic. Lily's a brilliant witch and Sev's one of the best potion makers I know. A muggle-born and a half-blood that I can learn a lot from. If we stick to our own we don't grow as people. My mum tells me that all the time. She and Gran used to visit the muggles in the village when she was little."

"There's a lot to you then meets the eye Andraste Rowle," he said, slightly in awe.

"Andy, Remus. I think we've been through enough full-moons together that we can call each other by our first names," she teased.

"Right...Andy," he said, grinning, his cheeks going slightly rosy.

As they talked Sirius, James and Wormtail headed down the stairs, laughing and pushing each other.

"MOONY!" James shouted happily, "There you are, mate! You feeling good?"

He nodded, sheepishly, running his fingers through his wild hair, "Yeah, all good. Andy was just helping me get back up here."

Sirius had been quiet up to this point. Andy had noticed his lack of mirth the moment it stopped, and it correlated to him seeing her so friendly with Lupin. Now his light blue gaze was burning angrily into her.

"_Andy_?" he sneered,"What are you doing with Moo-Lupin, Rowle?" he growled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What does it look like, Black? Clearly, I'm spinning dark spells all over your friend."

He got into her face, "No doubt you are, with all your weird backwoods witchcraft."

She stepped closer, angrily, "Is that so, Black? And what of your family and their skill at Dark Arts? Kettle meet cauldron, we're both the same."

He sneered, "I'll never be like you. I'd rather die then spend time with all those Dark Wizards."

"Are ye still just angry that they've had a wee bit of fun with yer ego?" she growled.

"Oh, please, like they matter to me you inbred little freak," he barked.

"Sirius!" Lupin barked, "Stop, mate!"

Tears brimmed in Andy's eyes and she shoved him hard as she stormed passed them into the great hall. Lupin turned to read Sirius the riot act, but before he could two brooding redheads made their way down the hall.

"Oi! What did ye call our sister?" Ardan snarled.

He grabbed Sirius up by the scruff, holding him high. James went for his wand, but Ailbe disarmed him with a flick of his wrist. But, before the two could do any damage a wild-eyed Andraste came back into the hall way.

She came between the two older boys and glared and barked at them in Gaelic. They argued with her for a minute in their native language, Andy getting more aggressive as her brothers grew more cowed. Ardan dropped Sirius down, roughly.

"Fine," he growled, "Have it yer way. We were just tryin' to help."

She glared, "When I'll be needin' yer help I'll let ye know. Now everyone thinks I'm a wee bairn who needs her brothers to fight her battles. Away with ye both."

Ardan glared, "Of course, yer highness. Ye better watch that accent of yers or dear ol' Dad'll have a heart attack if he knows his Queen of Moors is just a country lass."

Ailbe swatted at the back of Ardan's head, "Enough now. No need to hurt her feelin's more. Let's go. We'll see you later, baby sister. Be safe. And if the Black boy gives you problems again we might not be so forgiving."

The angry banshee disappeared instantly and in her place was a sweet angel once more and she smiled up at her brother, dimples and all. "Thank you for trying to protect me."

The two boys disappeared and like that all was calm again. She turned and eyed the boys.

"Sorry about them," she apologized, genuinely sorry for what happened.

Sirius blinked at her and James fixed his collar.

"Thanks for not getting us killed!" he squeaked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, that was brilliant, Rowle," Wormtail called, looking as if he was about to piss himself.

She shrugged, "It was no big deal. I didn't want them hurting you without cause."

"Yeah, and Sirius, I'm sure you have something to say as well," Lupin growled, bumping his should roughly with his own, "Especially, since before you came I was just thanking her for helping me during the full moon."

Sirius's eyes went wide with understanding and he begrudgingly looked at Andy.

"Sorry." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Sorry!" he basically shouted. She smirked before walking away.

Lily came to her side as she re-entered the great hall. "What just happened?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Just stupid boys. Let's go grab some food and go outside for breakfast."

Lily grinned, "Course, let's go!"


	4. Yr 4: A Discussion

Andy and Severus kept writing and working as Slughorn droned on and on, ignoring the professor for the most part. Their potion was almost complete and she took the time to look over the notes all over Severus's textbook. He was always jotting down possible new curses and hexes while she was doodling counter-curses and healing spells.

She looked over and noticed a spell, pointing to it and raising a brow. He points down to the explanation and she giggles as she realizes he's created a spell for gluing someone's feet to the floor. He grins just as a balled up parchment is thrown at them. She turns and glares, Potter looking down at his book, but Sirius glaring back at her. She turns back as Snape opens the parchment to see an animated drawing of grease dripping from a caricature Snape's nose and hair until he's drowning in it. Tears bloom in Snape's eyes and Andy rubs his back.

"Don't worry, Sev," she murmured, "He's an idiot."

"Professor, I can't focus with Snape and Rowle flirting!" Sirius calls out.

Slughorn turned around, but before Andy let him get a word out she turned, an innocent smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Black. Didn't mean to distract you from you looking longingly at Potter," she called, "Or is it that your just jealous of Severus and I? I'm sure if you ask nicely, he'll give you a scrap of attention."

He glared, his face turning red as he sputtered for a response. Usually he was so quick, but he hadn't expected that. The Slytherins in the room sniggered and giggles as they watched the two.

"Right, then," Slughorn called, clearing his throat, his round cheeks red, "We should refocus on the lesson."

"Professor, Severus and I all ready finished the potion."

"What?" Slughorn croaked, looking at the two.

Severus's face was bright red, not enjoying the banter and the future repercussions of Andy's words. He looked at Andy who gave him an apologetic smile.

He nodded, "Yes, professor, we have. I'm sure you'll find it satisfactory."

Slughorn moved forward and checked their potion. "You've moved ahead, which I don't appreciate it, but it is absolutely perfect. Twenty points to Slytherin. It would be fifty, but your lack of patience and the disruption is not okay."

Andy bowed her head, "I'm sorry, professor."

* * *

Severus, Andy and Lily stood together at their transfiguration table. Andy rested her forehead on the desk, curled up with the cat, Midnight, she'd all ready transfigured and reversed purring against her. This was her best subject so she happily continued watch everyone around her.

"Miss Rowle," Professor McGonagall called, "Come help Mr. Potter. He and Mr. Pettigrew have managed to upset Gristle and he won't come down."

Andy shimmered with pleasure at being asked to assist her favourite professor.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," she accepted, jumping up. Midnight followed behind her as she came to stand between the two boys. She grabbed some tuna from a table and held it up, calling to the cat. Gristle slowly came forward, licking the tuna off her finger before jumping down into her arms.

She cooed and cuddled him as she walked back to their desk.

"You have a way with animals," James said as he took Gristle from her.

She shrugs, "I've always liked them. My mother's really into care of magical creatures."

She helped Pettigrew fix his wand and some pointers on how to fix himself, but she tensed as she heard Potter and Black discussing animagi.

"Professor?" Sirius asked, "You're an animagus, right?"

McGonagall turns and nods, "Yes, Mr. Black, as you should all ready know."

"How does one become an animagus?" he asked.

"Well, one must get permission from the ministry and register. Then generally the ministry will send someone to advise the wizard on the spell and potion. But, some older wizarding families have long traditions of becoming animagi. Miss Rowle, your mother's family is known for creating the spell, correct?"

"Ceridwen," she replied, nodding.

"Yes, a witch that even made it into muggle history as a part of myth," she continued, "What can you tell us about it?"

"The spell is extremely difficult. Most wizards can't perform it. Just taking the potion can last weeks or months. And the spell can only be performed at the beginning of a lightning storm,. Some wizards would use the Thunderbirds of North America to manipulate weather for it. But, it was outlawed, especially now that they are endangered. And the spell is a tongue twister most of the time. Most wizards fail and either end up cursing themselves or killing themselves."

Sirius looked back at her curiously and she looked toward Remus's knowing gaze.

"Do you get to choose what you turn in to?" James asked.

McGonagall shook her head, "No. That's part of the spell. I was hoping for a type of bird when I became an Animagus. Instead, the spell determined I should be a cat."

Andy covered her mouth to stop the giggle, readying to emanate from her. She knew the spell used the caster's personality to choose their form.

"Does that answer your question, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor," he replied.

* * *

Sirius found her in the library a week later. He tried not to smile as he noted the dislodged curls in her hair from pulling through it. She sighed, rubbing her face as he sat across from her.

"You look stressed," he said, easily.

She glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"You're an animagus," he said, simply.

She tried not to show anything, keeping a bored expression on her face. "You've really lost your mind, haven't you?"

"Why else would you be around Remus so much? We can't even get near him when he's like that. Unless you've got some weird fetish you're definitely an animagus." he called.

"If you must know my brother's a werewolf so I'm probably the only one who has an inkling of what's going on with Remus. He was attacked several years ago," she growled, getting up.

He caught her hand before she could go and looked at her, embarrassed, "I didn't know that, Rowle. I'm sorry. But, please, James, Pete and I really want to be able to help him. And you're the only one who I can think of who can help us. If not for us then for Remus. You can't control him all by yourself."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling before turning to look at him. "Fine, Black, meet me in the hallway where Peeves enjoys most of his time. The empty classrooms there a perfect place to work. Bring Potter. Leave Pettigrew."

She grabbed her things and he frowned, watching her.

"Peter will be a part..."

"Pettigrew is useless," she cut him off, "He can take the potions and do the spell, but brewing it or doing anything else that isn't an order is not in his wheelhouse."

"Don't talk about..." he growled, getting into her face.

She rolled her eyes, the innocent gaze on her face gone, "Don't be stupid, Black. I watch all of you. You know that. Potter makes others feel awful because he's insecure about his own greatness. You're quick tempered and overtly brave. Pettigrew? He's a coward who hides in the shadow of greatness."

He glared down at her, only just noticing the lack of space between them.

"And what's your weakness?" he growled.

She gave him a sad smile, "Always being distant from those who wish to be close. A legacy of greatness when I'm filled with fear and insecurity."

He swallowed hard as he took her in and her breath caught as she watched him.

"Andy?" they heard Lily call from the door.

The bright smile he normally saw on her face filled her gaze as she grinned at her best friends.

"Lil! Sev! Give me a minute," she called before eyeing him, "Tonight, Black."

She moved around him, grabbing her things and heading for the door.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked, concern in her eyes.

She nodded, "Of course. Want to help me with divination class? I really fucking hate that class."

Lily laughed, "It's really not that hard. Someone as observant as you should find it easy."

"Exactly! It's observing quirks and tricking people with their own words. It's the dumbest class ever."

"At least Professor Bint hasn't been boring you for the last hour," she teased.

She laughed as she turned to look back at Severus.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting the distant look in his eyes.

"Why were you talking to Black?" he asked.

"He was asking me more questions about animagi," she replied.

"Why would he ask you?" he growled.

She rounded on him, "Because I'm the best at transfiguration, Severus. Just like you're the best in potions. What's with this attitude?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"And what's this that you've been hanging out with Goyle and that lot?" she demanded.

"They're my friends," he defended.

"Be careful with them. Dark wizards with dark ideas aren't worth our time," she warned.

"Your brothers are friends with them!" he replied.

"Yes, and I say the same things to them as well," she countered.

He glared, readying to argue, but Lily stood between them, "Oh, come on you two. Stop lecturing each other for once."

Severus blushed, but nodded and they heading downstairs to the great hall. They laughed and talked just before a gas ball erupted around them, an awful scent coming from it. Andy and Lily squealed moving quickly away from Severus. His robes were doused with foul-smelling liquid.

Tears burned in his eyes and Andy watched as his expression turned to rage.

"What's wrong, Snivellus?" Potter sneared.

Andy moved quickly to help Severus, but Lily turned on Potter.

"You foul right git, Potter!" she barked, "Why don't you just leave Severus alone? You're the worst kind of bully, attacking a boy who hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, come on, Evans, he smells better now than he did before. I did him a favor," he replied, flippant.

She narrowed her eyes, "Does it make you feel big to bully others? Just because your a pureblood doesn't mean you get to be a foul beast!"

Andy worried over Severus, quickly wiping the tears off his face so no one would see them. He deserved his dignity.

"Rictumsempra," Andy hissed, hitting Potter in the chest. He fell to the ground laughing.

Severus hurried away while the students watched Potter laugh. Lily came to Andy and quickly pulled her away before a professor caught them and gave them detention. They hurried outside and Lily turned to look back.

"Do you think he'll rat you out?" she worried.

Andy sighed, "He deserved it."

"Was Sev okay? Should you go check on him?" Lily asked.

"I'll check on him in a little bit," she replied, "Let's give him some space for now."

"Why does Potter have to be so cruel?" she sighed.

"Stupid boys do stupid things," Andy replied, "Come on, let's just go hang out in our study room. I have to talk to you anyway."


	5. Yr 4: A Plan

Lily paced the room, wondering what she was doing there with Potter, Lupin, and Black.

"Hey, Evans," Potter called, "Go out with me."

"No," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Evans," he tried again.

"You ask every other day, Potter, don't you get tired of rejection?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, I figure I'll just keep wearing you down until you accept," he teased.

Before she could answer a large bird flew into the room, shifting into Andy. Andy walked over, fixing her robes as the boys gawked at her.

"Good, you're all here," she said, pulling too many books out of a satchel backpack.

"What's all this?" Lily asked, glaring at Potter, "And why are those two here?"

"We're going to help them become animagi," Andy announced.

James smirked, watching Lily gape at her.

"Seems like we'll be getting close, princess," he teased.

She glared at him, "I am not helping him, Andy. He's a prat."

"It's for Remus, Lil," she explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

Andy looked at Remus expectantly and he grimaced.

"Lily helps or I walk," she continued.

Lupin sighed and Sirius pet his head, reaching the foot above him, "So, smol and sweet. So cute."

Remus's cheeks went red and he slapped his hand away, "Stop that. I'm a werewolf, Evans."

"A what?!" she exclaimed.

"A werewolf, Evans, even a muggleborn must've heard about those," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"I know what a werewolf is!" she sneered, before her cheeks went red, "But, they're a myth where I'm from."

"Anyway," Andy cut through, "They want to help Remus with his turning and Bla-Sirius made a good point. My animagus form is a raven. We've been doing a good job, but if someone stumbled upon him as a werewolf I wouldn't be much help. And rather than these idiots trying to become animagi without any guidance I'd rather help them get it right."

"Andy, I'm not good at potions! That's you and Sev. Why ask me?" Lily whined.

Andy raised a brow, "Do you think Sev would help me help these idiots?"

"Hey!" Sirius growled.

"You're right," Lily conceded, the two girls ignoring Sirius, "But why..."

"A few reasons. I'll kill one of them if left alone. And do you really want me to have to leave you so horribly? Plus, there's no way I can get any notes to these three without help into Gryffindor tower."

"I have a cloak that'll make it easy for us to meet, but she's right," Potter interjected, "We wouldn't know when she needed us."

Lily sighed and looked at Andy, grimacing. Andy gave her puppy dog eyes and she groaned.

"Fine! For Remus. But, I'm right shit at potions, Andy." she conceded.

Andy grins, "It's fine. I'm sure one of these idiots are decent at it."

"I can't really help," Remus murmured, the blush creeping into his cheek, "I've been tutoring other students after class."

James raised his hands up, resignedly, "I have Quidditch practice."

Sirius groaned slightly but smirked at Andy. "Guess it's you and me, babe."

She rolled her eyes and opened an old book in an odd language.

"Is that…" Sirius started.

"Gaelic, aye," she muttered, reading over the spell and writing all they'd need down in a quick list. She looked up at them, "So, I can get everything, but I'll have to worry about getting caught…"

"We can get all the ingredients if you're worried about that, Rowle," Sirius interrupted.

Andy eyed him. Why should she put her own record on the line for them? She nodded, "Okay."

She quickly made a list for him and handed it to him. "We'll start brewing next week. It'll give me time to get the things I can't steal from Slughorn. All of you keep an eye on when the next Lightning storm is."

Sirius nodded, his trademark smirk falling as he took on a serious tone with her. "Some of this Slughorn will know is missing. It's pretty rare or dark."

"Yeah, I figured I'd go home for those. I'll just have to go into Hogsmeade and pay Rosamerta to use her floo hub," she grimaced.

"My parents have all this readily available and it's a shorter trip than Scotland or Manchester," he said, helpfully.

"Would they be okay with us taking all of this?" she asked, biting her lip. "My parents wouldn't bat an eyelash to be perfectly honest. It's what I did when I became an Animagus."

"They're rarely home right now with Reg and I here at school," he said, quietly, "We could be in and out before they even realized."

Andy nodded, "Okay, meet me Saturday? We'll go together."

He nodded, slowly, swallowing hard.

"Sirius is that really…" James said, worry in his gaze.

Sirius glared, silencing the other boy. Andy watched the exchange curiously, frowning. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked, a mask falling on the storm in his expression. How he hadn't been sorted into Slytherin Andy would never understand.

"I feel like a muggle spy," he teased.

She rolled her eyes just as Dian ran into the room. He meowed, hissing at the door. She sighed.

"Filch is on his way," she remarked.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

Lily pointed at Dian, "He hates him."

"And by extension that mean little cat he's obtained since Mrs. Wilbaum died," Andy replied, "Pull your books out, quickly."

Lily started lecturing about the history of magic from that day's lesson as the door swung open. Filch's dirty gaze landed on them all and he sneered.

"Children out of bed," he growled, "The headmaster will want to know about this."

"What a scandal!" Andy aghast, before snarling viciously, "Students studying! Don't squibs have better things to do?"

Filch gaped at her and she could see the rage in his gaze as Dian pounced on Mrs. Norris. He pinned the tabby under his paws and growled up at the caretaker. Andy collected her things as Filch's attention was drawn to his precious cat.

"Get that wild animal off my precious Mrs. Norris!" he screeched.

Lily rounded the others up and pushed them toward the door as Andy grabbed Dian by the scruff and into her arms. He jumped up onto her shoulder and she used the time it took Filch to fawn over the cat and gather her in his arms to get the others out into the hall.

"Dian was just trying to play Filch," she said, haughtily, "You really should teach that cat some manners."

She hurried from the room before whistling. Peeves appeared and she grinned.

"Little Raven, what do you need? Little Raven, what mischief do you breed?" he cackled.

She grinned up at the silly poltergeist she'd taken the time to befriend. Sirius groaned.

"Peeves? Are you mad, Rowle?" James exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "Really, boys. No faith at all! Peeves-y, Filch-y dear is all a twitter. I'm sure a few more jabs and he'll be ready to blow."

"Mischief managed!" Peeves cackled, before disappearing toward the classroom.

"How…" Remus started, and Lily giggled.

"You just have to know what'll get him started. Peeves likes two things. Sweets and chaos," she said happily, "I give him sweets and Andy feeds him people to torment all day."

The boys gaped at the two and Andy shrugged.

"Sometimes you need something in your pocket that's a little more unpredictable than hexes and charms," she announced easily.

"You haven't told Snivellus or Peeves would've killed us by now," Sirius announced, curiously.

Andy and Lily glared at him.

"Don't call him that," Lily snapped.

"We insulting your boyfriend, Evans?" James sneered.

"Stop it!" Andy exclaimed, "Merlin, what's the hard-on you lot have with Severus? You've been bullying that boy to his grave since the moment we arrived! Leave him be!"

"If he wasn't such a fucking know-it-all!" James barked.

"Oh, piss off! We all know you bully him because he spends so much bloody time with Lily. Black's probably so fucking in love with you that he bullies him just to make you smile," she replied angrily.

Sirius glared, "No. He's just so full of himself. Like I owe him something! Like I'm not as fucking smart as he is!"

"Will you lot stop!" Remus barked, unlike himself.

The indifferent mask Andy had perfected fell upon her expression as Lily's face burned brightly.

"I'll see you Saturday, Black," Andy muttered, "Lily, I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked away from the hoard of Gryffindors, hurrying around the corner and slamming into Severus and a group of pureblood Slytherins. She recognized the group. Her brothers had warned her away from them. They were a bad lot; practicing dark magic.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Severus demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sev," she snapped, not liking his tone, "And with this lot."

He relaxed, but she could tell he was still upset. "Never mind. Go back to bed."

"Excuse me?" she growled, "Severus, can I speak to you…Alone."

"No, I bet you were hanging out with that…that mudblood," he said simply, putting his nose in the air.

Her eyes narrowed, before she snarled at him, "Mudblood? A dirty word for a half-breed to be using, isn't it?"

He cheeks burned red and she rose herself up and glared at boys standing behind him. She didn't know what had gotten into Severus, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him talk to her that way. Not with this lot.

"Get out of my way," she barked, "Now. Silly purebloods with their stupid superiority complex. I don't have time for silly games from weak families. You're not Malfoys or Blacks. Now, move!"

The boys backed away quickly but glared down at her as she stalked passed.

"And the next time you speak to me that way again, Snape, will be the last." She warned, worry for her friend growing.

* * *

Two days passed and Andy had kept firm to ignoring Severus. No matter how hard he tried she made sure not to say a word to him. He'd tried several times; in potions, in the library, in the common room. But, she never let him get a word in. Lily could tell something serious had happened between the two, but she'd kept her mouth shut, used to the small fights Severus and Andy had. It would blow over eventually.

Lily sighed as she noticed Andy sitting at a table with Regulus Black, ignoring her and Severus. She could tell she enjoyed having the second year around. He'd been hanging around her quite a lot lately.

"Are you ever going to fix whatever's wrong with you and Andy?" she demanded.

Severus pulled his nose up from his textbook and sighed, "I've tried. But, I said something that really pissed her off. She's just not…"

"You have been getting really nasty lately," Lily admitted quietly, "And you know Andy doesn't put up with much..."

He glared, "You always take her side! Just because she's a pureblood princess."

Lily frowned, "Stop that! See! That's what I mean, Sev! What's gotten into you lately? You're so obsessed with the pureblood drivel. And you're just getting so bloody mean! I didn't mean anything by it."

He blushed and stared at the table. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Will you just _try _and talk to Andy?"

He nodded.

"Good," she said quietly, "When you two fight it's not nearly as fun. We still on for Honeydukes tomorrow?"

He grinned, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

Saturday morning Andy and Regulus were sitting in the common room playing a round of Wizard Chess when Severus came down.

"I think Snivellus wants to talk to you," Regulus said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, making her move, "Don't call him that, Reg. We are not your brother and his idiot friends."

Regulus squirmed. "My parents think Sirius is a disappointment. I don't ever want to disappoint them."

Andy smiled as she commandeered the board, winning the game. "Who knows what life will bring, Regulus. Why don't you give me and Sev the room before everyone else comes down to go to Hogsmeade."

He nodded, "Kay, I'll see you later."

He hopped up and Andy smiled to herself. He really was such a sweet boy. She got up and headed toward the entrance to the common room, sensing him falling into step behind her.

"Talk quickly. I have things to do today," she called.

"I'm sorry. I know it was horrible calling Lily a mudblood. I wasn't thinking," he said quickly.

She turned, almost causing him to run into her.

"Severus, that isn't good enough. Lily is our _friend. _Regardless of her parentage we should_ always_ be there to defend her. What kind of friends are we if we call her mudblood behind her back? Do you really think she has dirty blood?" she demanded.

"Of course not! I think she's perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly, Sev," Andy replied, "She's perfect, but around those cretins you call friends she's nothing, but dirty. Mudblood. That's a filthy word. And what are you doing hanging out with people like that? Carrow. Avery. Wilkes. Cowards with dark magic. You're better than that."

He ruffled and she could tell.

"Don't…" she commanded, "Just don't. I've grown up around them all, Sev. Do you really think I would insult your choice in friend if I wasn't right? You're better than them, Severus Snape. You don't need what they're offering."

"Power? Everyone needs power, Andy," he muttered, rubbing at an old cigarette burn scar.

Andy frowned and rubbed took his arm, tracing the burn mark. "You're not your father, Severus. You're not a coward. Don't lower yourself to meet their standards. You're better than them and you're better than Potter."

He smiled at her.

"At least someone thinks so," he muttered.

"Severus, I've seen what you can do. You've created more spells and potions than any wizard I've ever had the privilege of knowing. If you can do all this as a half-blood then you're better than a million purebloods." She said gently, hugging him.

He hugged her back tightly.

"How quaint," a voice sneered, "Didn't realize you liked greasy men, Rowle."

Severus tensed in her arms and Andy turned to glare at Sirius.

"What do you want, Black?" she snapped.

"Just coming to collect you for our date, Rowle," he teased, his smirk growing.

Her eyes narrowed as Severus looked at her, betrayal clear on his expression.

"It's not a date," she snapped.

"What are you doing with _him_," Severus demanded, the accusation clear.

She rolled her eyes, the lie she'd made up with Lily coming as quickly as the annoyance, "Nothing dubious, Sev! Kettleburn gave Black and I the task of bringing back some things from Madame Rosmerta."

She glared at Sirius. Why was he so stupid? Severus nodded slowly. She could tell he was having trouble believing her, but she knew for sure Lily would back her up.

"Have a good day with Lily," she said gently, giving him a reassuring smile, "When I get back maybe the three of us can hang out some?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile. She knew she hadn't fooled him quite yet, but it was close enough. She hurried out of the great hall and down the stairs.

"Why do you always have to bother him?" she snapped.

"Maybe because he gets to spend all that time with you," Sirius replied, easily catching up to her.

She turned and glared at him, "Shut up, Black."

"You're such a weird specimen, Rowle," he replied, stepping forward, closing the distance between them.

She rolled her eyes, turning away. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Stepping into Sirius's house was surreal. She hadn't expected the "Noble House of Black" to live in a home hidden amongst townhouses in the middle of London. But, here they were, in a hidden mansion, stepping out of an old fireplace. She turned, amused at the ancient décor. It reminded her so much of the family home in Manchester.

"What is Pureblood fascination with dark Gothic homes? What's wrong with sunlight?" she demanded, without thinking.

Sirius laughed, "I ask myself that all the time!"

The amusement was infectious as she turned to him, "My dad keeps the house in Manchester this old. I swear its like we step right into the Victorian era! Mam hates that bloody house."

"Is it covered in Rowle items like Black Memorabilia ordains the great halls of the Noble house of Black?" he asked, laughing.

She nodded, giggling, "Yes. You wouldn't believe the ridiculous shite dad has the house elves keep clean."

At the mention of house elves one appeared at the end of the hall. The laughter left Sirius instantly. He tensed slowly.

"Master Sirius, Mistress will be most unhappy. Disappointing son," he chastised shaking his head.

Andy stopped smiling as she watched Sirius's jaw tense.

"Nothing new," he said, cruelly, "What makes you think I care what that old bat thinks? And who's going to tell her, you miserable creature!"

The house-elf flinched and Andy put her hand, gently on Sirius's arm.

"Black, it's just a house-elf," she murmured.

She felt the tension in him relax slightly just as the house-elf turned to look at her.

"Don't look at her," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius!" she called, using his first name for the first time.

He took her in and he quickly looked to the floor, not meeting her eye. She ignored him, walking toward the house-elf and getting down to his level.

"Hello, I'm Andraste Rowle. You must be the Black family's house-elf," she said, gently, "What a pleasure."

The house-elf's eyes seemed to curl with embarrassment and pleasure before he bowed deeply, his nose basically touching the floor.

"Kreacher, Miss. I live to serve the noble house of Black." He announced.

"They are quite lucky to have you, Kreacher. Sirius and I have to collect some things before we return to school. Could you please bring us some tea while we work? We should be out of your hair very quickly. We promise not to disturb too many things. Your mistress doesn't need to even be troubled with our visit."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut anyway," Sirius growled.

Andy glared back at him. "Don't listen to him, Kreacher. He's so dramatic all the time. Would you please bring us that tea?"

Kreacher's eyes narrowed at his young master before bowing once more. "Of course. Of course. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black."

He disappeared and Andy rounded on Sirius.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'you catch more bees with honey'?"

"You do the same with flies," he responded, "Forget it, let's get what we came here for. The quicker we're gone the better."

As quickly as they'd arrived at Grimmauld Place they were gone. Andy had been surprised by the brisk way Sirius had behaved, quickly leading her upstairs and digging through the ingredients his family had. The teasing, joking boy had seemed to completely disappear and in his place stood a well-tamed pureblood. She wasn't sure how to feel. This version of him left her mouth full of distaste.

Andy had kept quiet, only really speaking to tell him the next ingredient. She didn't feel like he wanted her to speak. He even ruffled when she'd thanked the house-elf for the tea. Once they were done they flooed back. He stalked out of Rosmerta's fireplace, leading the way as she trailed behind him, trying to keep pace. She watched as the tension that had built in his shoulders slowly slipped away the further they got from Hogsmeade…away from his family.

"Black!" she called, once he'd gotten too far for her to see him, "Black! SIRIUS!"

He whipped around and looked at her, as though he'd forgotten she was with him.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I have to be alone, okay?" he said, distractedly.

"Are you okay?" she wondered, keeping her voice quiet as she closed the distance between them.

"I just don't like that place," he said, looking passed her.

"Why did you suggest we go then?"

"It was for Remus, Rowle," he muttered, "He's one of my best mates. And he needs help."

She nodded, seeing the way he itched to get away, "We'll start the brew tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, just send a note through Evans."

"Okay, goodbye," she said quietly, walking away, hoping he'd be okay. She'd never seen the usually cheeky Gryffindor look so grave.


	6. Yr 4: A Loyal Dog Pt1

Andy had been so busy brewing with Sirius the last month that she barely noticed the circles under Severus's eyes, but when he snapped at Lily that morning she'd taken him in. _Really _taken him in. His eyes were rimmed like a raccoons and sunken as though he hadn't been sleeping. His lips were cracking and his hair greasier than usual.

She watched him during potions, noticing the way he kept turning away from her. Even at dinner he seemed to ignore her and only talked to his new pureblood friends. She hated it.

"Sev…can we talk?" she asked, as they walked into the corridor.

He sighed deeply, tension making his shoulders peak up. She'd never seen him try to make himself smaller with her. Why was he frightened of her?

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Black's waiting for you," he muttered, motioning to Sirius's tall frame, off to the side.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not important. What's important is me talking to you."

"Are you two dating?" he demanded.

"What does it matter?" she exclaimed, "But, no! We have a project for Study of Ancient Ruins. Now, will you please, give me ten minutes of your bloody time?"

"I can't Avery's waiting for me," he grumbled.

"Fine," she muttered, "But, we _will _talk. When I get back to the common room?"

He shrugged her off and disappeared into the masses as she sensed Black behind her.

"Denying our love again, Rowle?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, turning to look at him. "Hard to deny something that doesn't exist. Come along."

Andy led the way up to the Room of Requirements. If it hadn't been for Black they would've never known about the place. It was absolutely perfect for them to brew in secret. In the last few weeks he'd been surprising her. She'd been surprised with how knowledgeable he was with ingredients and how he knew all these secret places all around the castle. He'd snuck her down to the Slytherin common room more times than she cared to admit.

She'd gotten to know him some over that time. She knew that he was really good at transfiguration and had an affinity for charming inanimate objects. She also knew he liked to experiment with new charms. She knew that his friends were deeply important to him. And he also knew how to get her to stop asking questions about him. He did it so often she wondered what he had to hide.

As they walked, she noticed that Sirius had a small notebook in his hand. He was muttering to himself as his quill moved quickly through it. Andy got so lost in watching him she almost walked right passed the corridor they needed.

"Where are you going, Rowle?" he asked, teasingly.

She felt heat creep into her cheeks as she turned, looking at the large oak doors. She pushed into the room, amused to see the small room they'd thought up for brewing.

"When are the others meeting us?" she asked, hoping up on the table and tipping her head to the side as she eyed the full moon.

"They're not. James fucked up with the mandrake leaf. And Peter…we haven't told him yet," he responded.

She frowned, "This is going to take us forever then."

He shook his head, opening up his notebook, making small notes, "Don't worry. If this works you won't need to worry about helping me at all next time. I can show James and Peter how to do this."

She rolled her eyes, trying to look over his shoulder from her perch.

He smirked, looking down at her, still taller than her even as she sat on the table. "Can I help you, Miss Rowle?"

"What are you working on?" she asked, her face tipped up and to the side as she looked at him.

He chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It _is _why I'm asking," she responded, falling into the easy banter they'd come accustomed to.

"Come on," he mumbled, "We should get everything ready for the moonlight," he responded.

Thankfully it was mid-November so the moon was all ready beginning to rise. If they could do this quickly Remus wouldn't have to spend such a long night alone.

They worked quietly and easily together. Sirius would reach over her to hand her things she needed almost as though he were anticipating her next move. As she asked for certain things he'd hand them over before she even had a chance to demand them. As she felt the moons rays fall over them she finally turned to him.

"Open your mouth," she demanded.

He opened wide, putting his hands on either side of the table around her and leaning down so she could reach. Andy rolled her eyes as she held up a phial, "spit."

He spit the mandrake leaf into it, glad to have it out of his mouth after a month. She quickly poured the rest of the potion into the phial and then moved to add the last three ingredients. She dropped the silver teaspoon of pure untouched dew, the chrysalis of a Death's-head hawk moth and a long strand of Sirius's black hair. She corked it quickly, shaking it gently, making sure to keep it in the moonlight before putting it into the lightless container she'd kept her own brew in.

"So that's it?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Yep. Do you think the room will give us what we need tonight?"

Sirius shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I mean, I hope so. It's given us everything else. Why can't it give us an electrical storm?"

"We tried a small one and that worked, but something as strong as we need for this? And what's to say that because it isn't a magical storm that it will even work?" she questioned.

"I don't know, Andy," he replied, exasperatedly, "I don't. But, we have to try. What's the worst that happens? We walk around half animal? Or we have to start all over again?"

"Death, Sirius," she responded.

She thought about the room creating an electrical storm. She turned three times and opened her eyes, gasping as she watched it change before her eyes. Lightning flashed and she flinched, keeping to the edges of the room. She saw him swallow hard as she handed him his potion and made the room expand.

Sirius looked at her nervously before downing the potion. He grimaced before squaring his shoulders. He pointed his wand to his own heart and clearly casted the spell just as a lightning bolt flashed and hit him in the chest.

"SIRIUS!" she cried out.

He dropped to the floor, gripping his chest as another lightning bolt struck down beside her. She let out a scream as another came down. She fell back, feeling a heavy body on her. She coughed and looked up into the grey eyes of a large shaggy dog. She let out a burst of laughter as she looked at the Belgian sheepdog in her lap.

"Of course you would be a bloody dog!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

The dog whined and licked her face, clearly worried. She laughed.

"It's fine, you big idiot," she muttered, petting his ears back, "The lightning just scared me. The room's all ready changed back."

The dog jumped up and shook, running around the room as she rose to her feet.

"We can't use this room again," she said, looking at the dog as she tried to clean up, "The weather is too unpredictable in this tiny room. It worked for you, but Potter and Pettigrew are going to have to wait for an actual storm."

He barked at her, clearly annoyed. He turned in a circle and she rolled her eyes.

"Think about being human and you'll shift. It'll take a few times to make it seamless. And don't bark at me. You got hit with lightning!"

He shifted back in front of her, dusting off his clothes before engulfing her in his arms. He swung her around, laughing.

"We did it!" he said happily.

She squealed, gripping his forearms, surprised by the muscles beneath his button up. She giggled softly, smiling up at him as he put her down.

"You're quite a cute puppers," she teased.

He chuckled, scratching behind his ear. "Not really surprised, honestly."

She laughed, "But, were you listening to me?"

He nodded, sobering up. "Yeah, and I understand. You're completely right. You almost got hurt."

"Thank you…" she said, quietly, "If it wasn't for you I'm sure it would've hit me."

"No, thank_ you, _Andy." He said gently, before looking at the time, "He's been alone for a few hours. We better get out there and make sure he's okay."

She nodded, "You're right. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand, not thinking about it, quickly leading them out of the Room of Requirements and the fastest way out of the castle. The faster they could be with Lupin the better.

* * *

December had passed quickly for the trio. Lily and Andy were standing in the train corridor waiting for Severus to get back to their train car lamenting the Christmas break when they saw him. His face was bleeding and an angry Sirius Black was trailing behind them.

"Severus!" she yelled, running forward, standing between him and Sirius.

"Move, Rowle!" Sirius snarled.

"No!" she barked, "What are you doing, Black?"

"That _death eater_ attacked Pettigrew!" he snarled, "I'll teach him to…"

"Severus would _never _do that!" she roared, getting in his face, "And don't you _dare _call him a Death Eater! Those disgusting beast who call themselves wizards is the _biggest _insult you could ever give him."

"Snivellus _loves _them. Or haven't you noticed your self-hating half-breed friend, Rowle?" Sirius sneered.

She turned to look at Severus. Lily had his face in her hands as she wiped the blood away from it. There was a dark glint in his gaze as he looked at Sirius and she wondered for a second if she actually knew what Severus was capable of anymore.

"You're an animal, Sirius Black," she said quietly, "Attacking a boy who's never done a thing to you and then calling him awful names. What has Severus ever done to you?"

"Existed," he replied, coldly.

Regulus hurried down the corridor, behind him a tall man who looked like an older version of both brothers. He had a calm expression, similar to the thoughtful look she'd seen on Sirius's face before. His eyes were almost silver and his long curly black hair was pulled back behind him. He leaned heavily on a cane that he clearly needed. Behind him was a familiar figure to Andraste. Her father's chestnut curls and brown eyes took her in, raising a brow.

"Sirius," the man called.

Sirius's face relaxed and he turned to look, before his face went down in shame.

"Father," he said, his voice full of respect.

The man pursed his lips. "You were late to meet us. It's time to leave. Your mother is not happy at all."

"I'm sorry, Father," Sirius said quietly.

"Can you not keep yourself out of trouble for more than a few hours?" he asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Forgive me, Father," Sirius replied, appearing almost smaller.

"Let's go," he commanded, turning away before stopping to look at Adrian Rowle, "Lord Rowle, my apologies for my son's boorish behaviour."

Sirius followed quickly and stopped as he took in Andy's father. Of course her father would look like this.

"Orion, old friend, I hope you are feeling well," Adrian responded, politely ignoring what occurred.

Orion coughed, nodding, "Better than to be expected. And you?"

"Well, old friend. I hope to see you at my Christmas ball. Andraste, come along. Your mother is growing impatient," he said, motioning for her to come to him.

She nodded, muttering a healing charm at Severus before shooting Lily an apologetic smile. She moved swiftly around the Blacks and took her father's hand, meeting Sirius's gaze for a second before they disappeared off the train.

* * *

Andraste had spent the next two weeks thinking about her life at Hogwarts. Things weren't black and white anymore. The world wasn't broken up into Muggles and Purebloods anymore.

She'd met muggleborns with more honor than a pureblood. She'd met muggle parents with a zest for their children's uniqueness. She'd met half-blood's with parents whom hated them. Half-bloods with two very different wizard parents. Things were so different now. And her world so much larger. And the war with Voldemort was starting to get more serious.

She knew things were going to change. She could see it in the hushed conversations she'd catch her family having. She'd notice it in the angry way her eldest brother would talk to their other brothers. She'd see it constantly in the way their mother had begun to spend more time inside rather than out in the muggle community in town.

"We'll all have to pick sides soon," she heard, as she stood in the hall trying to listen to her brothers and father.

"Staying idle isn't going to be an option soon," her father's bitter voice remarked.

"Andraste!" her mother hissed. She looked down the hall and saw her mother's disapproving gaze.

She moved toward her and Soairse sighed as she tucked Andy's hair behind her ear.

"Don't go growin' up too quickly," she murmured, "That conversation isnae for young ears."

"Mam, what side of this war are we on?" Andy asked, quietly.

Soairse cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "None right now, my kneazle, and hopefully forever. This war is pittin' family against family. Blood against blood. Let us just hope the Gods of old will keep us out of it. Now, let's go get ready fer the Christmas Ball. It's supposed to be a time fer celebration. Not war."

Andy nodded, taking her mother's hand. "Course, mam. Let's go."

* * *

Andraste was bored out of her mind. She'd danced with too many purebloods to count and she and Regulus could only talk about so much before she was forced to dance with yet another man too old for her liking.

She'd been passed from pureblood to pureblood only really getting away from it all when she found herself talking to one of the Black sisters. Though both of them had been quite busy with their own suitors.

She'd seen Sirius only a handful of times, each he'd been with another pureblood girl from their year. He'd looked miserable. So at least she wasn't the only one. Andy wandered up and down the ball room, holding up the skirt of her cerulean gown. She hummed the tune the band was playing to herself as she observed the others in the room.

Regulus's gangly form slammed into her, gripping her arms.

"Regulus!" she cried, pushing him away, "Decorum!"

His grey eyes were wide with panic.

"Help," he whimpered.

She looked around to see what he was hiding from, but couldn't find anything. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering he dragged her toward the study off to the side of the ballroom. She stopped as she heard the angry tones of a woman. She tensed as she heard Sirius's voice. It was so unlike his usual playful tone. No his replies were tense, almost fearful.

"You have become an embarrassment," the woman hissed, "How _dare _you embarrass us this way? Snubbing the Malfoy girl because she's a little sickly. You are the biggest blight that ever came from my loins."

"I'm sorry, mother," he said quietly.

She'd never heard him sound so meek. She looked around, searching for their father. But, then she looked at Regulus. What had he needed her for?

"Orion, your cane," she heard the woman say.

Regulus gripped her arm.

"Dear," she heard the gravelly voice of Black Senior and the breath caught in her throat.

"Now, Orion!" the woman snarled.

Before she could ask Regulus what she should do she heard the sounds a can whomping into flesh. She flinched as she heard Sirius cry out before all she could hear was the sound of the cane and shoes hitting flesh.

She steeled herself, unable to listen any further. She mustered her strength and quickly placed an indifferent mask on her expression. She waltzed into the room, keeping her gaze from Sirius as she looked at the blackhaired woman, with cold black eyes, peering up at her. Embarrassment filled the older Black's face as he took her in.

"Lord and Lady Black," Andy said coolly.

"Miss Rowle," Orion started, but was cut off, by the woman whom was no doubt Sirius's mother.

"Miss Rowle, will you please excuse us? This is a family matter you've walked in on."

Andy met the woman's cold gaze with a glare of her own as she stepped in between the older woman and Sirius's crumpled up frame.

"No, I think I'll stay. I'd rather you not get blood on my father's Persian carpet," she said easily.

Orion's cheeks filled with colour. The woman's face contorted into a snarl, but Andy wasn't cowed. And as felt Sirius's hand clench hers from behind her back her strength renewed.

"This is between my son and I," she growled, stepping toward her.

"Walburga," a voice drawled from the door, "We were wondering where you and Orion had gone. Come have a drink with us before you insult our host's daughter further. I'm not sure Adrian would like this scene very much. He's been so hospitable."

"And charitable to the cause," Lucius chimed in, looking at his nails, "Not to mention Soairse might curse you."

Andy's eyes flickered to a tall brunette man by the door whom was shadowed by Lucius Malfoy.

"Nott, that is a wonderful idea," Orion replied, "Walburga, dear, please."

The woman shot Andy another glare before heading out of the door, Orion close behind. Andy kept a tight hold of Sirius's hand as she moved to the side, hiding more of him behind her from the two wizards at the door.

"Thank you, Lord Nott. Mr. Malfoy," she called, politely, keeping the tremor from her voice.

"Are you all right, Miss Rowle?" Lord Nott demanded, gently.

She smiled brightly, "Of course. Thank you."

"We'll leave you to deal with…" he started, but never finished, ushering Lucius back.

As the door shut she quickly kneeled beside Sirius, cupping his face in her hands. His lip was swelling and tears were rolling down his cheeks. She rested her forehead against his and murmured a soothing spell. She didn't want to try anything more advanced in case she hurt him more. She reached for his robes, slowly pulling them up to check the bruises, but he flinched away.

"If you wanted to see me naked, Rowle, you could've asked," he muttered gruffly.

She blinked back tears as she smirked at him, "You wish, Black."

He chuckled, but winced, holding his side.

She tensed, "We need to get my father."

"No!" he cried, his eyes wide with panic.

Andy could almost slap herself. Of course she couldn't get her father. If this got out this would be another thing Walburga Black would blame Sirius for.

"Who?" she begged, not knowing what to do. She hated feeling helpless.

"Potters," he said quietly, not looking at her, "Ive been going there since I was 11."

"How long has she been doing this?" she asked, gently.

He looked away and she knew it was too long. She got up, moving quickly to get floo powder before helping him up slowly and over to the fireplace. She handed him the floo powder and he clearly called an address, gripping her hand.

She coughed as they fell onto a warm worn carpet. An older couple looked up and a black haired woman with large blue eyes moved quickly.

"Sirius," she cried, worry all over her face, "Harry, go wake James."

Henry Potter moved swiftly down the hall as the older woman grabbed a blanket and handed it to Andy, not asking any questions as she moved to the kitchen.

"Get him onto the sofa and make sure he gets warm, deary," the woman called.

Andy figured the woman was talking to her and she moved quickly, sitting him down and covering him up. She held his hand tightly just as James walked in, sleep in his eyes and his hair messier than usual. He took one look at Sirius and walked over, hugging him tightly. Sirius let go of her hand and hugged his best friend tightly, sobbing hard. Andy worried her hands, but kept the panic off her face as she meandered toward the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Andy asked, quietly, needing something, anything, to do.

"Come here please," the woman called.

Andy moved quickly to her side as the woman handed her a tray with tea cups, one filled with herbs instead of simple tea-leaves before turning to the whistling kettle. Andy could hear the older witch muttering a spell before she poured the water into the cups.

"Follow me, love," she called, heading back to the living room, her hands filled with several chocolate bars.

James and Sirius were sitting together talking quietly with the older blond wizard, but all three stopped talking as Sirius took chocolate from the witch. Andy's hands shook as she watched him.

"Here, dear," the witch murmured taking the cups and placing them on the table before handing a specific cup to Sirius.

"This will heal up the minor cuts and bruises and then I'll examine you further," she said gently, a soft Spanish accent clear to Andy now that she could pay attention.

The witch turned to Andy finally and smiled, serenely, filling her with a sense of calm and warmth, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm Celeste Potter. This is my husband, Henry. And you?"

"Andraste Rowle," she greeted, worriedly, "Is Sirius okay?"

"It's lovely to meet you, Andraste," Celeste replied, "And he'll be quite all right."

"Mum's a healer at St. Mungo's," James announced.

Andy's eyes widened. This was the first time she'd heard about Potter's family. But, Celeste refocused the conversation.

"Thank you for bringing Sirius straight to us," she said, "Especially, on Christmas Eve. Jamie, darling, take Andra-"

"Andy…" she corrected, feeling at home with the woman.

Celeste beamed at her, "Andy, take Andy to get Sirius's room ready and small cot for her. It's quite late and tomorrow's Christmas. Better you all get to sleep after I examine Sirius."

"Thank you," Andy called.

"No, thank you," Celeste replied, "Go on now. We'll talk when you get back."


	7. A Loyal Dog Pt2

Andy had sent an owl to her mother early that morning. She didn't want them to worry, but she also couldn't leave Sirius alone. She'd stayed up the entire night watching him sleep. The door creaked open and the bright blue eyes of Celeste Potter took her in. She waved her toward her and then put her finger to her lips, reminding her to be quiet.

Andy got up and followed, sneaking downstairs with the witch. Celeste's kitchen was all ready brewing and cooking up a storm as Andy walked in. A small black cat jumped onto Andy's lap as she took a seat.

Andy giggled and pet the petite creature as she watched Celeste move around the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're hungry and have to get home," she said gently, "But, you also seem like the type who doesn't like to stay after she's done a good deed."

Andy blushed, "I thought about sneaking out last night…"

"But, you couldn't leave without knowing he was okay?" she guessed, "It's all right. I was the same way. That's actually what led me to Henry. I was this silly little pureblood girl studying to become a healer with my mentor and this stupid wizard gets carried inside _bleeding _profusely and joking to make this muggle girl who got carried in with him laugh! It was really rather ridiculous. He'd been breaking a curse when the curse hurt both of them."

Andy laughed as Celeste poured them each a cup of tea and brought over so morning toast and jam.

"So, how did you end up marrying him?" she asked.

Celeste relaxed, smiling at the memories. "He was a silly boy, remember? He would joke in his bed all day. And then this little girl came in with her mother. Her mother had been injured by a horse and she'd been inconsolable. And he sat with her for _hours_. And of course, she didn't speak any English at all. So, he tried so hard to communicate, but we were in the heart of France. So, I helped translate. And that led to him trying to talk to me more and more."

"And finally, this spit-fire went into a fury about wanting to be left alone and that she all ready had a nagging pureblood fiancé who wouldn't leave her alone and now she had me who wouldn't shut up. And then I called her a perfect Beaubatox-alumni pureblood elitist," Henry continued, chuckling as he took a cup of tea, "Happy Christmas, girls."

"And then I called him a greedy Englishman and he kissed me and we lived happily ever after. After my father called me a Rosier-family embarrassment and disowned me of course for breaking my engagement," she finished, kissing her husband, lovingly, "Happy Christmas, mi amor."

"Best day of my life. After Jim's birth of course," he responded, "We'll get you home after breakfast, Andy."

"Oh, that's quite all right," she started, "I can…"

"Nonsense," he cut off, "We'll make sure you get home safely. It's the least we can do."

"Will Sirius be okay?" she asked, suddenly.

Celeste's lips pursed and she nodded, "Of course, he'll stay with us until it's time for the boys to go back to school. I all ready sent _that woman _an owl."

Henry sighed, kissing her forehead, "Be calm, mon amour."

Before Andy could respond loud wild noises came from upstairs. Celeste grinned.

"Boys! Don't run in the house!" she called.

The teenagers popped their heads into the room grinning.

"Sorry, Mum," they said together.

Celeste rolled her eyes as Andy finished her breakfast.

"Happy Christmas, Rowle," James called, sitting across from him.

Sirius looked a lot better today, even as he looked down in embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Sirius, quietly.

"Better…thank you…Andy…" he said, just as quiet.

"Sirius, darling," Celeste called, "Harry is taking Andy home while you and Jamie open your gifts. Would you mind taking her back to your room to collect her party wear?"

"Oh, that's all right, Mrs. Potter," Andy argued, "I'll just change back into them. I couldn't take your clothes."

Celeste had given Andy some old clothes so she didn't have to sleep in her gown from the night before.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry," she said, happily, "You will not leave this house in those shoes again. Go along, Sirius."

He smiled and motioned for Andy to go up the stairs, pushing his hands into his pockets casually, "Course I will, Mum. Come on, Rowle."

Andy noted the way he called her 'mum' with such affection. She smiled and got up heading up the stairs. Sirius stood by the door as she packed up her things in a bag he'd handed her.

"They're really nice," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, the Potters are pretty great. They're like the parents I never had."

"How long have they been taking care of you?" she asked, gently.

"Since I broke in right before we had to come to Hogwarts. James was in my Quidditch little league. We were really great friends and he said if I ever needed help I could come here. And Mother…she hurt me really bad right before the school year started. Celeste instantly added this room to the house and took me in like I was just another son." He explained, quietly.

Andy nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Thank you, Andy," he said, quietly, "Without you it could've gotten a lot worse last night. So…thank you."

She shrugged, "You'd have done the same for me."

She got up and walked toward him, gripping the bag. As she moved to walk passed her he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"See you back at school, Rowle," he murmured.

"Stay out of trouble, Black," she teased back, gently.

* * *

School started up and Andy's rage bloomed as she saw all the Voldemort and Death Eater propaganda littering the common room. She growled, annoyed as she ripped them down. She was all ready tired of hearing about _Lord Voldemort. _She was tired of hearing about purebloods and how they were the only ones who had the right.

She almost went into a rage when she found Regulus in the hallway his face bloodied.

"What happened?" she demanded.

He looked up at her fearfully before explaining that the new secret club that had blossomed at school. A group of students who glorified the Death Eaters and who believed in Lord Voldemort's message. She'd demanded names, but he'd been unwilling. Not that she needed them. Mulciber and Avery would definitely be at its helm.

She stalked through the halls, searching for the two idiots. She headed outside and found them in the courtyard. Severus stood with them, laughing as they tortured a small Hufflepuff boy.

"What do you lot think you're doing?" she snarled, stepping in between the boys.

Mulciber sneered, "Come to ruin the fun, Rowle?"

"Fun?" she barked, "What I see are three idiot boys torturing a defenseless second-year because they bloody well can. And on that thread what _did _you do to Regulus Black?"

"That stupid little brat couldn't hang. Isn't our fault he doesn't take his pureblood status serious." Mulciber growled, stepping toward her.

"And what would you know about pureblood statuses, Mulciber? Are you one of the sacred twenty-eight?" she barked, "You owe that boy an apology."

"Who's going to make me, Rowle?"

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask. Langlock."

She waved her wand and Mulciber gripped at his throat and her smile grew.

"Not such a big wizard now, are we?" she asked, "Now, are you going to go apologize to Black? Or do I have to show you how angry I can get?"

Avery's eyes were wide with panic, "Okay, Rowle, we get it. Let him go."

"Figure out how to fix him yourself," she snarled, "Severus Snape, come here. _Right now._"

Severus looked uncomfortable as she led him down the corridor, but stopped as she saw Sirius standing down the hall with another fourth-year Gryffindor. She felt her heart in her throat as she watched him give the girl a cheeky smile before they began to snog. She flinched and turned toward Severus.

"Why are boys so _feckin' stupid?!" _she roared, her accent out in full force, "Yer just as bad as all these feckin' Death Eaters, torturin' lil' 'uns like yer better than them all. I told ye to stop hangin' around those idiots before they ruin ye'. Yer the worst of all of 'em knowin' full well that bullyin' others does nothin'!"

"You don't get it, Rowle!" Severus snapped, "You're the Slytherin princess! You can't do anything wrong! You prance around her, untouchable! I don't get that! You spend all day with Black while he and Potter torture me all day!"

"And I told ye that was because of a feckin' school project! And torturin' others makes what ye do okay? Go to hell, Severus!" she roared, "Yer just as bad if not worse! Fer such a smart boy yer _really _feckin' dumb!"

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, hurrying down the hall, clutching her books to her chest.

"Oh, great! Now you both get to gang up on me!" he sighed.

"Severus, we're just worried…" Lily said quietly, "You haven't been okay for a few months now."

"Just because I'm not all about getting along doesn't mean you both get to gang up on me!" he growled, "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, ye don' have'ta tell me twice," Andy spat, before turning and catching an eyeful of Sirius and the Gryffindor girl gawking at her, "And ye two get a feckin' room!"

She stalked off, her hair flying behind her as she headed to the one place no one would bother her: the Whomping Willow.

Lily turned and looked at Severus sadly. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _her_?" he growled, "She freaked out on me, not the other way around."

"Yeah, because you're acting like a prat, Sev," Lily replied, not recognizing her friend anymore.

"I thought we were best friends, Lily?" he murmured.

"We are, Severus. And Andraste is also our best friend. Why are you two fighting all the bloody time? And why are you being so mean all of the sudden?" she demanded.

He sighed, looking at his hands. "I just…I'm sorry, Lil."

She hugged him, "I get school isn't easy for you. But, pushing us away isn't making it any better."

He nodded, "Right."

* * *

Mulciber waited in the hall, knowing she'd be there soon. No one embarrassed him, not even a girl. Andy moved quickly through the corridor as Parkinson talked quickly and nervously. She giggled.

"I really am sorry, Rowle," he called, nervously.

She laughed, "It's really okay, Parkinson, I'm more than happy to help."

She thought Anthony was nervous because his poor kitten had gotten his head stuck not because Mulciber had forced him to lure her here.

"No, Andy, I'm really sorry," he whimpered as Mulciber and Avery stepped free of the shadows.

"Rowle," He said, coldly.

She tensed and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Payback?" he replied, "Get out of here, Parkinson."

She turned and looked back at Parkinson who quickly disappeared from the abandoned hallway. She moved to grab her wand, but it was too late.

"Crucio," he called, waving his wand.

She cried out, crashing to the ground and staring up at him with shock. Avery gaped at Mulciber before grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?" he cried, "You said you were just going to hex her not torture her!"

She stood up slowly, going to grab her wand from her pocket before seeing it was split in half.

"She deserves this," he growled.

He pointed his wand at her again and she glared up at him, holding her broken wand. She stood up straight, meeting his gaze.

"Do it," she snarled, "But, don't think I'll forget this."

Mulciber went to hex her again and she cried out doubling over in pain as a large snarl sounded from behind her. A large black dog charged at Mulciber, sinking its teeth into his wand hand causing Mulciber to drop his wand. Avery gripped his wand, about to charm the dog when Dian attacked, his claws ready and burying deep into Avery. He cried out, trying to shake the wild pet off as Andy fell backwards, shivering.

She crawled back, being pulled into arms. She flinched, moving to defend herself, but heard Potter's voice.

"Rowle! Rowle, you're okay," he murmured, holding her back, "Padfoot, let go!"

The dog dropped his victim snarling as Mulciber jumped up and hurried back.

"Don't leave me!" Avery shouted behind, finally able to toss Dian away.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Andy, holding onto Parkinson by the scruff. She looked up at him before starting to sob. She buried her face in her hands, her body shaking as another set of hands pulled her away from Potter.

"You're okay, Andy. You're safe," Sirius whispered into her ear holding her close and cover them with a large cloak. She sobbed harder, burying her face into his chest as his arms tightened around her.

"Go to Professor McGonagall, Remus," Potter murmured, "I'll keep Parkinson here."

Andy yanked away from Sirius and pulled off the cloak. She shook her head.

"No, no. Don't get McGonagall," she cried, desperately.

"Rowle, Mulciber just used an Unforgiveable on you!" Lupin cried.

"It doesn't matter!" she argued, wiping the tears from her own face.

"What do you mean?" Potter demanded, "Of course it matters."

She looked back at Sirius as Dian jumped into her arms, licking blood off his paws. She saw understanding in her eyes and nodded. He grabbed Parkinson away from Remus, digging his fingers into him.

"Don't tell anyone about any of this. And make sure you tell Mulciber I've broken his wand and if he comes near Rowle again he'll regret it. Get lost," he growled, pushing him away.

Parkinson took off and Andy looked at Sirius, mouthing 'thank-you'.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" James demanded, "They're just going to get away with this!"

"Use your brain, Potter," Andy called, "Look, I'm very grateful, but if you had gotten McGonagall involved we would've all gotten in trouble. I can deal with Mulciber. Don't worry. But, I can't do anything if McGonagall finds out about Sirius being an illegal animagus and Dian attacking a student. Mulciber and Avery can't go to any professor or Madame Pomfrey without confessing what they've done."

"You're keeping Sirius safe," Remus sighed.

She nodded, holding Dian close. "Thank you…Again."

She turned to go, but Sirius stopped her. I'll walk you back to your common room."

"You don't have to," she said, quietly.

"I want to," he murmured, "Please?"

She nodded, curling around Dian as the cat purred in her ear, lovingly. She blinked back tears as she walked down the hall. Sirius grabbed her bag and walked behind her, keeping quiet as she moved. Once they were in the hall leading down to Slytherin she turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sirius," she murmured.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Andy?"

She nodded, coming up and kissing his cheek, "I'll be fine."

"Give Mulciber hell," he teased.

"Once I send an owl to my father asking for a new wand I'll make sure Mulciber remembers who I am," she promised, heading inside.

* * *

Two weeks after Mulciber attacked her Andraste stood in the Courtyard, waiting. Her new wand sang strongly in her hand. She looked down at the curse her brothers had created a few years ago. It made little annoying things happen all the time, embarrassing the user.

"Mì-fhortanach," she said, simply waving her wand lazily down.

Mulciber tripped hard on the ground, busting his nose as she got up walking toward him. She rolled her eyes.

"Always in the way," she called, pushing passed him. He started to insult her and she turned around as the blood spilling from his nose caused him to choke and spray blood onto Annie Parkinson's face as he coughed.

She laughed, mockingly, "Pathetic."

She heading down to the common room. She opened the entrance and sighed. Severus was waiting for her. She shook her head. "No."

"No?" he called, as she walked passed.

"I'm done, Sev," she called back, flinging her hair over her shoulder, "Spend time with whomever you like."

He got up and stopped her, holding her wrists.

"We're friends, Andy. You can't just keep not talking to me," he said, "I miss you. Lily misses you. Let's talk, all right?"

"Now you want to talk? You didn't want to talk before Mulciber attacked me and used an Unforgivable Curse on me?" she hissed.

"He did _what?_" he cried.

"He used an Unforgivable Curse on _me, Severus," _she snarled, "So, he is dead to me and by association so are you. You wanted them to be your friends you can have them. I'm done. I'll leave you and Lily alone so we don't have to split time between her, but I cannot be around you right now."

"I'm sorry, Andy…" he called.

"Too little too late," she replied, heading to her dorm. She was done.

* * *

End of term feast was hours away, but Andy was walking outside of the borders with the thestrals. She remembered the first time she saw them. It had been shortly after she'd seen her grandfather die. A group of thestrals had been living in the woods behind father's home. They were some of the gentlest creatures she'd ever met.

She looked back up at the tip of the castle she could see in the distance. She'd spent the last few months mainly alone. She'd been building her own reputation and breaking down Mulciber and his friends. She'd made it her mission to make herself untouchable. But, it didn't mean she didn't miss the hell out of Lily and Severus. She just didn't want Lily to have to choose between her and Severus especially when she wasn't ready to forgive Sev. She knew Severus needed Lily's friendship more than she did.

It had been an oddly simple transition to go from sweet, helpful, popular, dependable Andy to cold, indifferent, lonely, pureblood Andraste. She hadn't anticipated it, but it felt more honest than any way she'd ever been before.

How could she be so optimistic when the news was getting worse and worse? When there was so much suffering? She was tired of being kind when everyone simply looked out for number one. She now understood why her father had always kept himself distant from the people in his social circle. Loneliness wasn't for the weak. No loneliness was for people with the strength to see the truth.

She headed back up to the school and stopped as she saw Sirius and Lily.

"What are you doing here?" she called.

"You've been ignoring me for months, Andy," Lily accused.

"So, doesn't that mean I want you to leave me alone?" she announced, moving around them.

Sirius stopped her and she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Lily's your friend, Andy. She's worried about you. _I'm _worried about you," he said quietly.

She yanked her arm away, "I'm fine. And really what do you care?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Mulciber?" Lily demanded, "We're friends. I could've been there for you!"

Andy blinked tears out of her eyes. "What is with you Gryffindors and always thinking you can protect everyone? You can't! You think it would be so fucking easy to head back to the school and face them all if I'd gotten that idiot in trouble? I'm not like you. I'm in Slytherin for a reason! Revenge isn't something I want to spit justice on! And better to keep you lot out of it."

"And instead you ice me out and stop talking to me?" Lily cried, "I'm always here for you! Why would you think otherwise?"

Tears spilled down her cheek and she wiped them away angrily.

"Don't you get it?! I'm trying to protect you! Wizards like Mulciber and his family, wizards like _us_," she cried, pointing at herself and Sirius, "Purebloods are _filled _with _dark _wizards. Filled with wizards who would torture someone just for the fun of it. We're raised to hate people like you, Lily. Sirius, James, Regulus. _We _are part of the problem. Do you think I would let you get hurt because of me?"

"I'm _not _helpless!" Lily barked, "And I thought you knew me better than that! I love you, Andy. And I wouldn't have abandoned you because of Mulciber."

Andy hugged Lily tightly, "I couldn't see you get hurt."

Lily hugged her back, "Don't ever do this again. We're best friends, Andy. I'd never abandon you."

Andy choked on her tears before beginning to laugh. "I love you, Lily. You're my best friend too."

Sirius smiled, watching them. "Let's get back and enjoy the feast."

Andy smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Anytime," he replied.

* * *

**Present:**

_The end of fourth year wasn't what I'd expected. But, I'm glad to be coming home. I really need a break from all these people. I need to figure out where my loyalties really lie._

Theo looked down at the diary entry and then to the photos of his mother's fourth year. There weren't many, but there was one of her and Lily Potter hugging tightly on the Hogwarts Express. He smiled as he looked at one from the summer, noting his mother in what looked like London in Muggle clothes.

"Gran would've been a really cool Gran if she'd been around," Dora said, holding up the photo.

Theo nodded, "Yeah, she was."

"What do you get to read tomorrow?" she asked, sitting back.

"Not sure, but I'll update you in my letters," he replied.

"Okay, Dad," she said, hugging him tightly, "Are you taking us to the station with Mum?"

He nodded, "Course I am. Go on to bed."

"Good night, Dad," she called, getting up.

"Good night, Theodora," he replied, relaxing back, "Tell Drew goodnight as well."

She nodded, shutting the door to the office.

Theo looked at the images again and shook his head. Who was his mother?


End file.
